


Thanks to Draco's Mind

by confessions_of_a_slytherin



Series: Thanks to... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Carnivals, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessions_of_a_slytherin/pseuds/confessions_of_a_slytherin
Summary: This was not Draco's brightest idea and he's paying for it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Thanks to... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750003
Kudos: 18





	Thanks to Draco's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a year later and I finally did a part two... oops forgive me. haha enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

This was not a good idea.

"Oh look! It's over there!"

Yeah. Definitely not the brightest idea Draco has ever had.

If he could rank this idea on a scale from one to ten of his most dumbest ideas, it would sit at number two; right below the time he tried to sneak out for Blaise's party on a school night by climbing down the slim tree near his window.

He ended up with a broken ankle and was grounded for a month.

"C'mon Draco, lets ride the zipper before the line gets too long."

When Draco came up with the idea to take Harry to a carnival, he was thinking they'd play at the carnival game booths and win each other stuffed animals. Maybe even buy some junk food like cotton candy or share an overly powdered funnel cake. Then end the night by sharing a sweet kiss at the top of the ferris wheel. In conclusion... he wanted to be like one of those disgustingly, cliché couples from the movies. He was not expecting Harry to pull him towards what looked like a flipping death trap.

Nope. Definitely was not on Draco's mental checklist at all.

Draco looked at Harry as if he had grown two heads. "Harry, you're joking.. this—this is a joke right?!" Draco asked, appalled. 

Harry turned from where he's pulling Draco's arm towards the ride and grabbed both of the blonde's hands before beginning to walk backwards. "No, I've always wanted to ride this, but every time I've been to a carnival none of my friends wanted to get on it with me. Especially Ron, he always said 'are you out of your bloody mind?' before forcing me to get on the tilt-o-whirl instead. So lame." He said before letting go of one of Draco's hands and turning back around.

For the first time in Draco's life, he's siding with Weasley. "No, he's correct. You must be out of your mind if you think _I'm_ going on that early trip to hell."

Harry finally stopped a few feet away from the zipper and turned to Draco with a pout, "But this is our second date. Aren't you supposed to make sure your partner is having a good time not a boring one?" The spectacled boy stepped closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning close to his ear, "I never took you for a scaredy cat, _Malfoy_."

Draco leaned back and glared as Harry looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Fine and you better not hold on to me since you're so brave, _Potter_."

Harry stuck his tongue out before pulling Draco towards the back of the line. It wasn't too long and the riding time was good enough that it moved at a decent pace. The blonde looked up at the zipper which was shaped like a long, thin oval, with about 12 small car-shaped cages that flipped every time the ride moved. Screams and laughter could be heard as the ride moved in circular motion as multiple cages flipped back and forth. At least saving carnival food for the end of the night was the right idea.

"Draco, let's go! It's our turn next."

Draco snapped his head forward and saw that he and Harry was already near the front of the line. The guy operating the ride was currently helping people get out the cages.

Soon, the worker started letting people in two at a time as he separated pairs in the car-cages. After the worker checked their wristbands, a blue cage was in position for Harry and Draco to get on. Draco sighed yet reluctantly got in the seat after Harry and the worker securely shut the cage door. There was minimal space in the cage, but not tightly packed. Draco noticed that the ride had no seatbelt and all there was for safety was six vertical, cushion-wrapped metal bars on the front of the cage for him and Harry to hold on to.

"Harry... this is barely even a seat— it's literally shaped like a swiggle, and there's no seatbelt," Draco said calmly before letting out a sarcastic laugh. "You know you could've said no to this date rather than bring me to my death."

Harry burst out laughing before grabbing two of the vertical bars in front of him. "Stop being dramatic we'll be fine—", He then took notice of the unconvinced look on Draco's face and gave him a small, reassuring smile, "Look, I promise we'll stay at the game booths afterwards, and if it makes you feel better I will let you snog me before the night is over."

Draco sucked in a breath, "You're so–". He was cut off as the ride began to move, and when it did the cage instantly started moving back and forth causing him to quickly grip the two of the bars in front of him. The ride then came to a stop as more people were let on to the ride. "I better be getting more than a snog for this," he mumbled.

Not a moment later, the ride began to move again but it didn't stop. As the ride instantly picked up a faster pace, their cage flipped over for the first time causing Draco to scream while Harry sat next to him repeatedly yelling _ohmygosh_ and _holyshit_ while hysterically laughing. 

The cage flipped over multiple times as the ride continued and at one point, it stopped flipping and left them hanging upside-down. Draco held onto the bars in front of him like his life depended on it while mentally debating on going straight home _if_ they managed to get off the ride in one piece.

A few seconds later, the ride slowed down as it came to an end and people were carefully taken out the cages.

"That was fun, right?" Harry grinned as the worker opened their cage door when it was their turn to leave the ride. As they walked out the exit, Draco turned to the raven haired boy, "That was _awful_ , I swear Harry if I'm not getting a blowjob by the end of the night, we may just have some problems!"

Harry blushed and instantly put a hand over his mouth at the outburst, hushing him. He removed his hand and smiled, "What kind of bloke do you take me for? We _at least_ need to have a fourth date before we get to that." He stuck his tongue out.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "I'll remember that," he said. "But you still owe me, so we're going to do what I wanted to do from the start; buy cotton candy and act like one of those gross, typical couples at the gaming booths. I'm not going home until you've won me a teddy bear." 

Draco was not going to explicitly mention that he had been eyeing a giant grumpy, care bear that was hanging at the ring toss booth.

"Hmm.. deal." Harry said, grabbing his hand to entwine their fingers together, "Then afterwards lets get on the big drop."

"Mhm." Draco hummed before he realized what Harry just said, "Wait the what? You promised we'd stay at the booth games! I swear if I end up in the hospital by the end of this you're paying the bills and I will gladly watch you wallow in debt."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to describe the zipper as best as possible, I've been on that ride like twice. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
